


wishes and kisses

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Cleopatra wonders about Caesar's wish.





	wishes and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for using Cleopatra as a guest Servant against Rider-Caesar, please forgive me...!
> 
> This fic has vague spoilers for The Little Santa Alter event, but like _really_ vague ones you probably would've assumed anyway.

It is a given that there is only one standard of beauty, and that standard is Cleopatra. Her legend is ‘the most beautiful woman in history’, and Servants are their legends, so naturally no other woman can be more beautiful than her.

She tries to convince herself that this standard of beauty can include Caesar as he is now. She tries, at least. It never takes. It’s not his fault he was summoned in his worst class - if he was anything but a Saber, he’d be as handsome as she remembers him. It’s small comfort.

Still, he’s Caesar, and she loves him. She spends the nights by his side with her hand in his.

Some nights they don’t say anything - without the pressures of politics and intrigue, without the fear that next week they might find daggers in their backs, they can simply enjoy each other’s presence. Other nights they talk about the meaningless and meaningful alike.

(Other nights - well, even Cleopatra blushes to think of it. Beauty is one thing, but skill is another, and Caesar’s legendary silver tongue remains intact.)

Tonight Cleopatra’s mind is on the recent affair with Santa Jeanne Lily Alter. Alter Lily Jeanne Santa? Lily Santa Alter Jeanne? The girl who needed to find her own wish to secure her existence as a Servant. It all ended well, but it has her considering the wishes that are the basis of every spirit.

You don’t need to want the Grail. You just need to want something, whether you can attain it with your own hands or not. Cleopatra knows her own wish, but what about…

“Mm? Something weighing on your mind?” Caesar stops combing Cleopatra’s hair, concern in his voice.

Even now Caesar reads her so well - and yet she doesn’t know the most precious desires of his heart. Is that not shameful, to not understand the man she loves the most?

“Nothing terribly important, Caesar-sama.” She leans back into his hand until he gets the message and starts running the comb through her hair again. “I was just thinking of how good it is that the little Jeanne found her wish.”

“After all that fuss and bother, it’d be a disappointment if there was no happy ending.” Caesar hums thoughtfully. “To begin with, someone not realizing their own wish is just too sad, especially a child.”

“Something so important should be obvious. I’m sure you had no trouble finding your own?” Cleopatra tries to sound casual, but the hesitation in her voice no doubt gives her away.

“Of course. There was never any question what my heart desires most.”

He sounds so happy when he says it, which is wonderful, but that doesn’t actually tell her what his wish is…!

Even she can swallow her pride and just ask him, she reminds herself. Better to admit to not knowing than never to know. “What is your wish, exactly?”

“To acknowledge our Caesarion as my own son, and...” He trails off, before pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “I should ask you that on a much more suitable occasion. One as grand as you deserve.”

…What? Finally acknowledging their son as his own child is enough to make her heart melt, but why is part of his wish asking her something? He couldn’t possibly mean to ask her to marry-

She feels warm all over, one part embarrassed to two parts giddy. Her cheeks are burning, but she resists the urge to return to spirit form to hide, and instead turns around to face him.

Cleopatra cannot call his smile anything but beautiful.


End file.
